


Встречи, которых не было

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Drama, Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: Брюс встречается с умершим Джокером и со временем начинает того овеществлять.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Встречи, которых не было

— Мышонок…

Знакомый до внутренней дрожи голос на грани слышимости раздается совсем рядом, но когда Брюс оборачивается, за спиной никого нет. Запахи сумасшествия, химии, нагретого дерева, крепкого табака и краски касаются его ноздрей, но Джокер мёртв, совершенно точно мёртв. Он сам его опознал, не склонный доверять кому бы то ни было.

— Мышка-Мышка-Мышка-Мы-ышка…

— Покажись!

Требование Брюса встречает тишина. Живая, дышащая, совершенно точно сумасшедшая. До смерти своего главного врага он и не знал, что тишина может быть такой, зато теперь знает. Сумасшествие поселилось рядом, а ночные вылазки в костюме Бэтмана из хобби превратились в не приносящую никакого удовлетворения работу.

Тишина давится смешком, и запах краски становится гуще, окутывая Брюса. Джокер. Сердце на мгновение замирает, чтобы тут же сорваться в галоп и начать биться в горле. Джокер жив? Глупая надежда на чудо расправляет крылья в его душе, а жилах пузырьками шампанского плещутся радость и адреналин. Позади слышатся шорох, лёгкие шаги и абсолютно ненормальный смех. Негромкий, но Брюсу отчего-то кажется, что Джокер гогочет в голос и никак не может успокоиться. А потом лениво тянет, добавив в голос фальшивые нежность и сочувствие:

— Бра-атик, а не слишком ли многого ты хочешь? Ну как я могу показаться, если у меня нет тела? Хочешь навестить меня — приходи на кладбище. Я всегда рад гостям.

Джокера похоронили, как никому не нужного бродягу, в безымянной могиле на городском кладбище Готэма, а значит, шансов найти его у Брюса почти нет. Он даже пытаться не станет. Брюс вслушивается в смех мёртвого врага, оглядывается вокруг, с удивлением обнаруживает себя на заброшенной стройке и замечает слева теплый приглушенный свет, льющийся из щелей неплотно прикрытой двери. Дверь странная. Явно дорогая, вычурная, резная, она кажется совершенно неуместной. Её не должно быть здесь, среди серых бетонных стен с бесконечными провалами окон и проходов, не в этом здании, пол которого усыпан кирпичной крошкой и мелким мусором.

— Что там?

Смех Джокера резко обрывается, рядом с Брюсом падает карта с шутом и следует слабый взрыв. В спину шелестит:

— Вход и выход, Мышонок. Но тебе этого не понять. Никто не поймёт, пока не придёт время. Просыпайся, маленький братик.

***

Брюс просыпается в своей кровати и глухо, разочарованно стонет в подушку, совершенно не готовый к новому дню. Он садится на кровати, долго смотрит в пустой угол комнаты, прежде чем бросить взгляд на часы — без четверти пять. Джокер в своём репертуаре. За окном завывает буря, со смехом бросаясь пригоршнями снега. Мир давно и безнадёжно сошёл с ума, но с тех пор, как не стало в живых главного сумасшедшего Готэма, это ощущается до невозможности остро. Брюс сходит с ума вместе с миром, тонет в пучине безумия и совсем не хочет всплывать на поверхность, бороться за собственный рассудок. Без Джокера всё, что у него осталось — это работа. И он работает. В корпорации Брюс трудится, преумножая богатства Уэйнов и обеспечивая работой множество людей; выходя в свет и делая комплименты дамам, он работает на репутацию; даже надевая костюм Бэтмена, он выходит на работу, успокаивая себя тем, что это необходимо. А ведь ещё недавно, когда был жив Джокер, Брюс горел на своей третьей работе, желая победы почти любой ценой. Их столкновения, игры разумов, в которых нельзя проиграть, потому что иначе погибнут люди, то приводили Брюса в восторг, то заставляли злиться, скрипеть зубами и клясться вернуть это сумасшедшее чудовище в Акрхейм. Из Джокера всегда хотелось выбить дурь, но никогда — убить. Они были очень похожи и в этой безумной игре на опережение почти равны, и знали, знали, что если не станет одного из них — мир второго лишится красок. А теперь Джокер мертв.

Джокер… Брюс раньше никогда не задумывался, как же так вышло, что малообразованный человек, постоянно пребывающий то в психушке, то на терапии, смог стать изобретательным преступником и собрать вокруг себя столько бандитов. Артуру Флеку, чтобы сделаться одним из самых жестоких глав преступного мира Готэма, разрушать город и наводить настоящий ужас на мирных граждан, хватало неоконченного среднего образования, сумасшествия и харизмы. И отсутствия страха. Джокер не боялся ничего — ни боли, ни смерти, ни принудительного лечения в Аркхейме, и именно этого не хватало его последователям. В отличие от настоящего, фальшивые Джокеры боятся умереть.

Брюс криво усмехается, подавляет жалкий вздох, раздраженно передёргивает плечами, встаёт с постели и идёт в бэт-пещеру. Спать не хочется совершенно, и он решает отправиться патрулировать город вместо того, чтобы лежать под одеялом и изводить себя размышлениями. Так будет лучше. Определённо.

***

— Мышонок, ты сегодня поздно. Я скучал, — разочарованно тянет тишина на стройке.

Брюс почти видит, как Джокер обиженно дуется на него, а по щеке скатывается насквозь фальшивая слеза, отчего клоунский грим теряет совершенство, размываются чёткие границы цвета и на выбеленной щеке появляется синий потёк.

— Клоуны тоже умеют плакать?

Брюс стоит у незастеклённого окна, смотрит вниз на строительный мусор во дворе и старательно давит в себе желание обернуться и посмотреть на Джокера прямо. Он на грани и вряд ли выдержит, если тот исчезнет из-за такой оплошности. А крушить стены во сне, зная, что ты спишь — попахивает сумасшествием. Впрочем, вряд ли Брюс нормален: нормальный человек записался бы к психологу сразу, как только начались эти сны, и попытался бы решить проблему. Брюс решать проблему и избавляться от Джокера в своих снах не хочет.

— Грустных клоунов никто не любит, Мышонок. Клоуны должны нести в мир улыбку. Улыбнись. Ты чего такой грустный?

Сегодня днём Брюс пойма очередного подражателя Джокера, сколотившего банду и вознамерившегося ограбить банк, и улыбаться ему не хочется. Подражатели всегда действовали без огонька, свойственного оригиналу, а потому были предсказуемы и скучны до зевоты. Не Джокеры — обычные преступники. Только в гриме.

— В Готэме без тебя слишком спокойно, — говорит Брюс, вслушиваясь в тишину.

И Джокер не подводит — он смеётся своим резким, ненатуральным смехом над откровением заклятого врага, смеётся долго, почти скатываясь в истерику, но Брюс слушает знакомые неприятные звуки и не собирается жалеть о сказанном.

— Мой маленький братик соскучился! Мир теперь стал отвратительно хорош для моего маленького братика?

Джокер упрямо из года в год называл его братом, и Брюс ловит себя на сожалении, что так и сделал анализ ДНК, пока была такая возможность, и не проверил родство. Хотя вряд ли анализ что-то показал бы — по жилам Артура Флека уже давно текла не кровь, а концентрированная химия: над ним часто ставили ужасающие эксперименты, не надеясь его вылечить.

— Теперь мир стал тихим и серым, Артур.

Смех обрывается резко, словно Джокер получил сильный удар под дых.

— Разве не ты запрещал мне веселиться и расцвечивать мир яркой, алой краской? Наслаждайся, Мышонок. И не пропадай надолго.

У Джокера шаг всё такой же легкий, как и при жизни. Он мурлыкает под нос какую-то легкомысленную песенку и уходит куда-то, пританцовывая в такт мелодии. Брюс оборачивается, оглядывается вокруг, не замечая даже тени того, что рядом с ним был кто-то ещё, и просыпается.

***

Благотворительный приём уныл, и если бы не цель — помощь больным раком, — Брюса давно бы тут не было. Он не хочет здесь находиться, не хочет видеть этих разряженных в пух и прах, напыщенных идиотов, среди которых чувствует себя чужим, но приходится терпеть. Ему надо заключить пару важных сделок, договориться о личных встречах для решения важных проблем, побеседовать с политиками о текущей ситуации в городе, сделать нескольким дамам комплименты с намеками… Его тошнит от обязанностей и обязательств.

Когда Брюс чувствует, что ещё немного и взорвётся, он берёт бокал с шампанским, которое на дух не переносит, и выходит на балкон передохнуть. На балконе странно пусто и тихо, словно его и зал, где находятся две сотни людей, приглашённых на благотворительный вечер, отделяет множество тяжёлых бархатных завес, не пропускающих звуки. Брюс опирается о перила и смотрит вниз на многолюдные улицы Готэма. Джокер не появляется в его снах больше недели, это напрягает и определённо сводит с ума. Всё это время Брюс спит мало, совершенно не высыпаясь, а от костюма Бэтмена и ночных дежурств ему почти физически плохо. Он больше не рыцарь света и не верит в справедливость для всех. Справедливость всегда была штучным товаром и это не под силу изменить, не тому, кто без своей антитезы распадается на атомы, и остановить это распадение невозможно.

— Они позорят моё имя! — резкий выкрик рядом заставляет Брюса дёрнуться и обернуться. На балконе он по-прежнему один, да и Джокер мёртв. — Мышонок, ты просто обязан восстановить справедливость! Ты же веришь в неё. Веришь? Какая ужасающая наивность! Великая нелепость, Мышка, величайшая. Впрочем, ты же у нас герой, а герои должны верить в какую-нибудь глупость и нести миру свет. Свет…

Джокер умолкает, будто задумавшись над собственными словами, а потом разражается резким смехом. Брюс улыбается: он находит ситуацию, в которую угодил Джокер, забавной — сумасшедший преступник приходит к нему, чтобы потребовать справедливости в восстановлении своей злодейской репутации. Хотя в чём-то Джокер даже прав: размах его подражателей слишком ничтожен и жалок для оригинала, а преступления — без огонька.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ещё раз подтвердил твою смерть? — на грани слышимости спрашивает Брюс, но Джокер всё равно слышит и прекращает смеяться. Он проходится по балкону туда-сюда, останавливается за спиной Брюса и невесомо обнимает, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток.

— Что мне это даст, маленький братик? Моё сердце требует шоу, веселья с размахом, а не панихиды и признания смерти. Я хочу подарка, хочу, чтобы в полицию поступили одновременно сразу три связанных Джокера. И так уж и быть, разрешаю тебе их побить.

— Шутка?

Джокер выдыхает ему в шею, отчего по шкуре Брюса бегут табуны мурашек, и кивает.

— О, да! Отличная шутка!

И снова начинает смеяться, так и не отодвинувшись.

— Мистер Уэйн, я хотел бы с вами поговорить по поводу инвестиций Уэйн-корпорейшн… — прерывает сумасшедший смех вышедший на балкон юнец, который достал Брюса за сегодняшний вечер почти до нервного тика. Мальчишку — почти ровесника Брюса — хочется убить особо извращённым способом, за то что тот нарушил их с Джокером уединение, но вместо этого Брюс скалит в неприятной улыбке зубы и поворачивается:

— Ладно, мистер Поуп, уговорили: отныне никаких инвестиций в ваши проекты. Вы ведь этого добивались, преследуя меня весь вечер?

Андре Поуп задыхается от возмущения, а тишина смешливо фыркает, прежде чем разразиться самым настоящим гомерическим хохотом.

— Мышонок, солнышко, ты умеешь веселить. Не знал, не знал.

Когда, отсмеявшись, Джокер исчезает, Брюс выливает шампанское с балкона вниз и идёт в зал. Он знает, что его мертвец не пропустит веселье, а значит, не исчезнет надолго. Джокер попросил у Бэтмена подарок. Хорошую шутку…

***

— Как ты сбежал из Аркхейма в первый раз? — спрашивает Брюс размытую тень Джокера.

Тот стоит, расслабленно привалившись к стене у окна, и курит, выдыхая дым носом. Увидеть его можно только если не приглядываться. Это раздражает. Брюс чувствует фантомный запах крепких дешёвых сигарет, реальный запах отсыревшего бетона и пыли и впервые со времени смерти Джокера задается вопросом, а не сошёл ли он с ума? Странное дело, но разделённое на двоих сумасшествие его не пугает — гораздо больше его пугает перспектива остаться в одиночестве.

— В первый раз? Это когда я убил ту тётку? — задумчиво осведомляется Джокер, выпуская под потолок дымные кольца, поворачивает голову к Брюсу и скалится в злобной усмешке. — Представляешь, её не было во время нашей беседы! Она совершенно отсутствовала там — её волновали её и только её проблемы, но при этом она зачем-то пыталась влезть ко мне в душу. Вопиющий непрофессионализм! Таких психиатров нельзя подпускать к пациентам.

— А побег? — пытается вернуть разговор в нужное русло Брюс.

— А побег не удался. Я тогда не сумел прорваться дальше крыльца и едва успел вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Знаешь, Мышонок, чем пахнет воздух у парадного крыльца Аркхейма? Он пахнет страхом. Очаровательно, правда?

— А во второй раз?

Джокер сильно затягивается, отшвыривает сигарету в сторону, резко выпрямляется и подходит к Брюсу на расстояние вытянутой руки. На этот раз на нём, вопреки морозу, нет яркого пиджака — только тонкая жёлтая сорочка с закатанными рукавами, и Брюс видит то ли периферическим, то ли хрен знает каким ещё зрением худые, жилистые предплечья с синяками у вен.

— Слишком много сведений за раз, мой маленький братик. Скучно. Ты отловил плохих клоунов?

— Нет. Пока нет, — отрицательно качает головой Брюс. — В преступном мире сейчас подозрительно тихо, и это напрягает. Не поделишься со мной сведениями?

— Сведениями? — почти мурлыкает Джокер, обходя Брюса по широкой дуге, останавливается слева и опять начинает смеяться. Брюс ждёт. Он знает, что вопросами и попытками успокоить приступ не остановить и не добиться нужных ответов.

На этот раз Джокер перестаёт смеяться быстро, выдыхает, переводя дыхание, отходит к окну и долго смотрит во двор, где нет ничего интересного, скрестив руки на груди в жалком подобии объятия. Брюс подходит и становится рядом, почти плечом к плечу.

— Артур?

— Сведения, Мышонок, на дороге не валяются, но всегда можно спросить знающих людей. Потанцуем?

Брюс соглашается, гадая, как будет выглядеть их танец, а Джокер резко шагает влево и упирается правой рукой ему в грудь. Танго. Их танец именно танго — с такой страстью и безумием отношений у них не может быть другого танца. Брюс ощущает под ладонью острые выступающие позвонки, крылья лопаток и ловит себя на непозволительной жалости. Артуру не нужна жалость — он её терпеть не может. Джокер расплывается в широком оскале, льнёт к Брюсу всем телом и исчезает.

— Мастер Брюс, наконец-то! — облегчённо выдыхает Альфред, добудившись хозяина. Брюс громко, разочарованно стонет, встречается взглядом с темными глазами дворецкого и подбирается, мысленно готовясь к тому, что в скором времени ему на стол снова лягут папки с досье на подходящих леди. Но это неважно. Жаль только, что танго с Джокером он так и не дотанцевал.

— Что случилось, Альфред?

— Бэт-сигнал, сэр. Вам лучше поторопиться.

***

— У тебя для меня подарок, — улыбается Джокер, отводя упавшие на лицо пряди волос, так и норовящие свернуться кольцами.

На стройке холодно, свищут сквозняки, а за окном идёт дождь. Брюс смотрит на Джокера, сегодня почти отчётливо видимого, если не приглядываться слишком пристально, на его промокшую насквозь одежду и жалеет, что не может предложить свою куртку, чтобы тот мог погреться. Джокер мёртв. Убеждать себя в этом становится с каждым разом всё труднее, и Брюс не знает что делать. Он сходит с ума и нуждается в помощи, но не способен за ней обратиться. Да, ему страшно терять связь с реальность, но отказаться от нереальных встреч Брюс не может. Здесь Джокер, а здесь и сейчас это оказывается самым важным.

— Да. Я доставил к полицейскому участку трёх Джокеров.

Глаза цвета бутылочного стекла смотрят со странной, полной нежности жалостью, язык скользит по накрашенным алой помадой губам, и Брюс застывает, словно громом поражённый, понимая, наконец, истинную природу своего отношения к Артуру. К мертвецу. Это просто не может быть правдой! Не может… Не обращая внимания на страдания Брюса, Джокер достаёт из кармана раскисшую пачку сигарет и разочарованно стонет.

— Ну что за невезение! Погода так и просит фейерверка, а я мёртв. И сигареты промокли. И что самое ужасное — ты не куришь! Правильный Мышонок.

Он смеётся от разочарования, его смех дробится эхом в пустом заброшенном здании, пугая крыс и бомжей. Брюс не знает, откуда в его голове берутся эти сведения, не знает, как ко всему этому дерьму относиться и что делать дальше. Он хочет подойти, хорошенько встряхнуть смеющееся чудовище, потом крепко обнять, вжать в себя и сделать материальным, но это, увы, невозможно, поэтому Брюс достаёт из кармана куртки купленный накануне портсигар с танцующим скоморохом на крышке и протягивает Джокеру. Он хотел бы, чтобы Артур тоже не курил, но бросать тому уже слишком поздно.

— Ты говорил о подарке.

Джокер перестает смеяться, берёт портсигар, достаёт сигарету, прикуривает от зажигалки и с наслаждением затягивается, глядя на Брюса с неприкрытым восторгом. От этого взгляда хочется совершать подвиги.

— Мышонок, солнышко, ты лучший. Даже жаль, что я умер так рано и не могу тебя отблагодарить, как следует. Ты самый лучший братик из всех, кого я знаю.

Джокер давится смешком, снова откидывает назад упавшие на лоб пряди и замирает у стены, затягиваясь горьким табачным дымом. Брюс специально покупал крепкие сигареты, уверенный, что лёгкий вариант Джокеру вряд ли придётся по вкусу, а ему хотелось угодить. Как хотелось угодить и с преступниками-подражателями. Брюс тихонько вздыхает и смотрит на прикрывшего глаза Артура. Грим почти весь смылся под дождём, остался только в морщинах и складках, отчего неаккуратно размалёванная по тонким губам помада цвета крови выглядит вызывающе и сумасшедше. Сколько ему лет? Тридцать? Сорок? Пятьдесят? Джокер ничуть не изменился со времени их первой встречи, а ведь прошли годы.

— Подарок за подарок, Артур.

Джокер выпускает из носа дым, отбрасывает окурок в сторону и лениво приоткрывает один глаз.

— Какой же ты жадный, Мышонок! Чего ты хочешь?

— Правду, — говорит Брюс, чувствуя, что непонятно с какой радости краснеет. — Расскажи мне о втором побеге из Аркхейма.

— О! Он был удачным, — усмехается Джокер и закрывает глаз. Больше он ничего сегодня не говорит.

***

Проснувшись, Брюс долго смотрит в высокий потолок, пытаясь примириться с неудобной правдой о собственных чувствах к Джокеру. Когда это началось? Артур Флек не из тех людей, что разбивают сердца одним своим появлением: его внешность не поражала воображение красотой, одевался он или в яркие клоунские наряды, или в безликую серую одежду, был убийцей, пироманом и сумасшедшим. И забрал себе сердце Брюса. Противостояние их как Джокера и Бэтмена всегда было ярким, страстным и огненным, они и встречались чаще всего посреди пожара, разрухи, стрельбы, дрались, разговаривали, кричали, сходили с ума каждый по-своему. Танцевали танго над пропастью, стараясь ранить друг друга как можно сильнее.

Брюс поднимается с кровати, идёт в ванную, раздевается и встаёт под ледяной душ, который не помогает совсем. Ему надо к психологу, надо выговориться, отпустить своего мертвеца с миром, но при одной мысли о том, что Джокер перестанет ему сниться, Брюса продирает холодом до самых костей. Он не готов расстаться со своими неправильными снами. Пока не готов. Джокер должен ему подарок…

Когда стоять под ледяными струями становится невыносимо, Брюс включает горячую воду, жмурится и стонет от чуть болезненного наслаждения. Хочется совершить глупость из ряда тех, что свойственны Джокеру — подорвать что-нибудь на окраине города, ограбить одного из супербогатых уродов, спровоцировать огромную пробку в центре города… Брюс горько смеётся таким мыслям и потирает лицо. Джокер не был благородным мстителем вроде Робина Гуда, от его рук гибли как виноватые в каком-нибудь дерьме, так и невиновные люди. Он считал, что цель оправдывает средства, по подобию многих американских и не только политиков. Другое дело, что цель, порождённую больной фантазией, не всегда можно было понять и оправдать, но Джокер никогда не нуждался в оправданиях, не пытался оправдаться.

— Чёртов психопат! — шепчет Брюс, беря в руку полувставший член.

Дрочить на Джокера, давно и безнадежно мёртвого, странно, но члену всё равно — он требует внимания, и Брюс сдаётся, проводит кулаком вверх и вниз, потирает ладонью головку, перебирает яйца и прикрывает глаза. Воображение Брюса работает слишком явственно, в красках представляя стоящего у него за спиной Артура. Тот прижимается грудью к мокрой спине, целует в плечо и крепко обнимает худыми жилистыми руками.

— Кончишь для меня, Мышонок?

Брюс наращивает темп, быстро подводит себя к грани, жмурится, откинувшись спиной на грудь мертвеца и ругается сквозь зубы, поминая того тихим неласковым словом. Джокер проводит ладонями по груди, с силой сжимает в пальцах соски, оставляет синяки на плечах и кусает шею сзади, безжалостно вонзая зубы. Это больно. Слёзы брызжут из глаз Брюса, и он кончает, так ярко и сильно, что ноги подламываются. Отдышавшись, он поднимается, перекрывает воду и выходит из ванной.

Через десять минут в спальню входит Альфред со списком дел на сегодня, помогает мастеру надеть рубашку, замечает наливающийся цветом синяк от укуса, сетует на неаккуратность его любовницы и заводит старую песню о подходящей невесте. Брюс его не слушает — все мысли заняты Джокером и происшествием в ванной. И тем, как подобное вообще оказалось возможным, ведь Джокер мёртв.

***

Джокер сидит на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу во двор и курит. На этот раз на нём нет грима и одет он в серый кардиган и темные брюки вместо привычной одежды вырвиглазных расцветок. Брюс садится рядом, смотрит вниз, размышляя о шансах выжить, вывалившись из окна тридцатого этажа, и недовольно морщится, когда Джокер выдыхает ему в лицо дым. Вообще-то он не выносит, когда при нём курят, но с чёртовым клоуном это почему-то не работает, и приходится запасаться ангельским терпением, если хочешь, чтобы он был рядом. Брюс хочет.

— Ты красиво кончаешь, Мышонок, ярко.

Джокер серьёзен, чуть ироничен, и смотрит на него светло и тепло, но Брюс всё равно чувствует, как начинают пылать от смущения щёки. Он ещё не готов такое обсуждать, пусть и находит ситуацию достаточно пикантной. Проклятое воспитание!

— Артур…

— Именно. Сегодня я как Артур, — улыбается Джокер, выкидывает сигарету в окно, наклоняется вперёд и берёт Брюса за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Рука чувствуется почти материальной, почти из плоти и крови, но немного непривычно. В чём отличие, Брюс понять не может. Он гладит большим пальцем выступающие косточки, смотрит в смеющиеся, мечтательные глаза и пьянеет от близости того, кого нет в живых. — Твои ощущения яркие, а вид достоин восхищения, мой дорогой братик. Позови меня в следующий раз сразу.

— Я подумаю над этим.

— Мой второй побег из Аркхейма можно считать забавным: я умер во время внутривенного введения очередного экспериментального препарата. Смешно, правда? — Артур давится смешком, ловит суровый взгляд Брюса, которому совсем не смешно, и грустнеет. — Если бы не десятки экспериментов до этого, закалившие мой организм, у нас с тобой могла бы состояться всего одна встреча. Как ты думаешь, Мышонок, это было бы хорошо?

Зелёные глаза Джокера становятся почти прозрачными, задумчивыми и немного грустными, а Брюс борется с желанием притянуть к себе это чудовище, крепко обнять и никуда не отпускать.

— Я так не думаю. Ты нужен этому миру.

— С тобой многие не согласятся, — уверенно заявляет Артур. — Пришёл я в себя в морге — голый на железном столе и с членом в заднице. Одно из самых отвратительных пробуждений в моей жизни, а их, можешь поверить, было немало. Я ненавижу, когда меня трогают без моего разрешения, и тот трупорез усвоил это накрепко: со свернутой шеей трупы больше не понасилуешь. Ему так даже лучше, поверь. Эстетически правильней.

И тут Артур всё-таки разражается смехом. Брюс крепко держит его за руку, борется со злостью и думает, что сам бы с удовольствием свернул шею извращенцу, покусившемуся на его бывшего врага, не будь тот уже мёртв. О том, что Джокер не его и никогда не был его, он предпочитает не думать, как и о том, что сам раз за разом отправлял тогда ещё врага в психлечебницу, где над ним ставили бесчеловечие эксперименты.

— Прости…

— О нет, только не это! Ты становишься скучным, Мышонок, — зло заявляет Джокер, перестав смеяться. Он дёргает Брюса на себя и, когда тот наклоняется, кусает за нижнюю губу. — Я содрал с него тряпки, надел и вышел на свободу. Я славно тогда повеселился, убив всех причастных к этому эксперименту, потому не жалей меня. Никогда не жалей.

Брюс слизывает кровь с прокушенной губы и кивает, соглашаясь с требованием Артура. Не жалеть.

— А третий раз?

— В третий раз вышло скучно. Меня вытащила мафия и потребовала оказать услугу. А вообще, хватит с тебя откровений на сегодня.

Джокер отталкивает его от себя, и Брюс привычно просыпается в своей постели. Он облизывает саднящую губу, закидывает руки за голову и начинает ждать наступления утра. Ему надо что-то делать со своими снами. Определённо.

***

За завтраком Альфред кладёт на стол три очень знакомые папки. Брюс смотрит на них с отвращением, словно на гремучую змею, неизвестно как оказавшуюся рядом с его чашкой с традиционным утренним кофе без сахара, и поворачивается к невозмутимому дворецкому.

— Что это, Альфред? Я не припоминаю, чтобы запрашивал это.

— Мастер Брюс, я взял на себя смелость предложить вам досье на достойных леди. Просмотрите их на досуге и подумайте. Ваше высокое положение в обществе может быть чрезвычайно опасным, не стоит слишком доверять непроверенным людям. Тем более в таком важном деле, как личная жизнь.

Брюс небрежно отодвигает от себя папки, берёт чашку с кофе и делает глоток, старательно подавляя желание потереть синяк на шее, оставленный зубами Джокера. Губу тоже хочется потрогать, зализать свежую ещё ранку, но это совершенно лишнее. Не при Альфреде, который и без того замечает слишком много лишнего. Чертов кусачий клоун!

— Альфред, ты же знаешь, что в ближайшее десятилетие, а может, и больше в мои планы совершенно не входит женитьба. Что с улучшением бэт-костюма? Мне не нравится, что мои враги осведомлены о брешах в моей броне лучше меня самого. А я не знаю, чего ждать от следующего удара и выдержит ли его костюм.

Брюс готов поклясться на чем угодно, что Альфред подавляет горестный вздох, понимая, что эти папки с досье Брюс уже не откроет и они отправятся в мусорную корзину, если появятся ещё раз в поле его досягаемости. Нет, Брюс был благодарен дворецкому за заботу и поддержку, но иногда, когда они принимали вот такой извращённый вид, становился упрямым, как стадо ослов. Ему не нужен тотальный контроль — он вырос и вполне может отвечать за свои поступки и бороться с их последствиями. Брюс вслушивается в подробный ответ Альфреда по поводу слабых мест в костюме и возможностей улучшить показатели и постепенно втягивается в обсуждение, хоть изначально поднял эту тему исключительно для того, чтобы отвлечь дворецкого от матримониальных планов. Костюм — это важно.

После завтрака Альфред протягивает Брюсу чёрную папку с подборкой недавних происшествий и говорит, недовольно поджав губы:

— Вам следует попросить свою леди, чтобы она не оставляла на вашем теле видимых знаков. Вы сами знаете, мастер Брюс, что в высшем обществе выставление личной жизни напоказ считается признаком дурного тона.

Нет, Брюс не собирался заливаться краской, словно пойманный за неприличным подросток, но вопреки всему он краснеет под осуждающим взглядом умных глаз Альфреда и ничего не может с собой поделать. Он пытается представить себе реакцию Джокера на просьбу не кусаться и понимает, что вряд ли тот послушается. А ещё Артуру наверняка будет весело. Хотя, кто знает, какие чувства на самом деле испытывает Джокер вместо показного веселья?

— Я подумаю над твоими словами, — соглашается Брюс, поднося ко рту чашку с последним глотком кофе, и замирает на середине движения, когда невидимый Джокер обнимает его сзади и прикусывает мочку.

— Ты такой сладкий, мой маленький братик. Так и хочется тебя съесть, — выдыхает в ухо этот гад, отчего у Брюса сбивается дыхание и он опрокидывает остатки кофе на себя.

Джокер прижимается губами к шее, на мгновение замирает, а потом со смешком исчезает. Подлец! В штанах Брюса становится тесно, он чувствует себя нашкодившим щенком и до безумия хочет исчезнуть, как мгновением ранее Джокер, чтобы не смотреть в глаза Альфреду. Увы, но это невозможно.

— Мастер Брюс, с вами всё в порядке? — тревожится Альфред. — В последнее вы сильно изменились. Может, вам стоит посетить врача? Или побеседовать с психологом?

— Не думаю, Альфред. А вот переодеться мне, пожалуй, стоит.

***

— Хорош мальчик, правда, Мышонок? — спрашивает Джокер, с прищуром глядя на пламенеющий вдали закат, и закуривает сигарету. Брюс с толикой удивления оглядывается вокруг, видит вдали Готэм, пронзающий небо шпилями небоскрёбов, подходит к сидящему в траве Джокеру и садится рядом. Плечом к плечу.

— Новое место?

— Я посчитал, что встречаться только на стройке и у тебя слишком скучно, и решил немного разнообразить наши встречи. Бок болит?

— Хочешь добавить?

Джокер смотрит на него, смотрит долго, излишне внимательно, а потом начинает смеяться. Брюс виновато вздыхает, крепко обнимает смеющегося клоуна, вжимает в себя, целует в белую щёку и прижимается лбом ко лбу.

— Прости, Артур, прости. А мальчишка твой явно с приветом. Он чуть меня не убил.

— Какой хороший мальчик, — насмешливо тянет Джокер. — Очень перспективный, умный, коварный. Сумасшедший. Даже больше, чем я. Аркхейм по нему плачет. В будущем он замечательно расцветит яркими красками жизнь нашего серого города.

Брюс пытается уложить в голове слова Джокера, пока тот целует его, проникая языком в рот, и гладит по пострадавшему боку, причиняя боль. Впрочем, их отношения сами по себе боль, потому что они невозможны, как невозможны отношения с мертвецом. Трава оказывается не такой уж густой и мягкой, как казалась на первый взгляд, Брюс чувствует спиной все неровности почвы, но не сопротивляется — тянет Артура на себя, вытаскивает из пояса брюк подол кислотного цвета рубашки и гладит ладонями худые бока, чуть откидывая назад голову и давая доступ к шее. Альфред вряд ли поймёт очередную метку на столь открытом месте, но он даже не думает возражать, когда зубы Артура вонзаются слева от кадыка. Он сдавленно ахает, запускает пальцы в длинные волнистые волосы и улыбается.

— Ты предлагаешь вырастить Джокера.

— Именно, Мышонок, — улыбается в ответ Артур. Его клоунский грим в совершенном беспорядке, отчего он выглядит одновременно и смешно, и порочно. Брюсу хочется целоваться, хочется всего, что возможно между двумя влюблёнными мужчинами. А ещё ему страшно, совсем немного, и он преодолеет этот страх.

— В моём мире будет только один Джокер.

— Верность — это похвально, мой маленький братик. Как и любовь. Но миру нужны улыбки. К тому же ему всего пятнадцать.

— Ты ни разу не назвал меня по имени, Артур. Я Брюс. Приятно познакомиться.

— Брюс, — соглашается Артур, отстраняясь. Он садится на пятки, расстёгивает штаны Брюса, гладит эрегированный член и лукаво улыбается. Брюс почти до крови закусывает нижнюю губу, смотрит, как Артур расстёгивает и приспускает собственные брюки, тянется потрогать чужой член и легонько получает по руке.

— Я хотел бы попробовать…

— Нет. Никакого проникновения, мой дорогой, — Артур давится смешком, опускается сверху и целует Брюса в нос. — Никакого проникновения до тех пор, пока ты точно не будешь уверен, что хочешь этого. Никаких фатальных ошибок. Давай сюда свою руку. Вот так. Хорошая мышка.

Брюс кусает изнутри щёку, стараясь не кончить слишком быстро, дрочит оба члена, сталкиваясь с прохладными пальцами Артура, и постепенно теряется в ощущениях. Он и в самом деле хорошая мышка.

— Я люблю тебя.

***

Психологом оказывается темнокожая женщина средних лет, со сдержанным доброжелательным интересом поглядывающая на Брюса. Настоящий профессионал. В этом можно даже не сомневаться — Альфред всегда находит только таких людей. Вот только, несмотря на это, Брюс чувствует себя неловко, скованно и не знает с какой стороны подступиться к своей проблеме, приведшей его в этот уютный, полный света кабинет. Он рассказывает всякую чушь про работу и свои обязанности, обходя тему Бэтмена, про мечты об утопии, где не будет нищих и бандитов, и старается не смотреть на большое, в полстены окно. Там на подоконнике в расслабленной позе сидит Артур, одетый в белую рубашку с закатанными по локоть рукавами и тёмные брюки, и с удовольствием смеётся над сглупившим Брюсом. Смех его удивительно настоящий, так не похожий на обычный лающий истеричный смех Джокера, и Брюс наслаждается им, мысленно ругая сам себя. А ведь если бы не психолог, он мог бы не только слушать смех Артура.

— Мистер Уэйн, вы меня слышите? — пытается вернуть его в реальность женщина.

— Брюси, сладкий мой, ты мог бы просто попросить, — насмешливо тянет Артур. — Попросить, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, ушёл за Дверь и не появлялся больше в твоей жизни. В мире всё очень просто, мой маленький братик, и совершенно ни к чему всё усложнять. Мир — всего лишь чья-то несмешная шутка, а его создатель — грустный клоун.

На противоположной стене Брюс замечает появившуюся словно из ниоткуда ту самую вычурную дверь, которую с их первой встречи он больше не видел, и чувствует подступающий приступ паники. Он должен взять себя в руки! Ему нельзя опускаться до истерики по непонятной постороннему человеку причине!

— Извините, миссис Дэвидсон, но я должен идти. Я как-то совершенно забыл о важной встрече в три часа, которую никак не могу перенести. Дела корпорации, — говорит Брюс, косясь на часы. До трех полчаса. Двадцать восемь минут, если быть более точным.

Психолог смотрит на него тёмными проницательными глазами, но не спешит уличать в очевидной ей лжи. Кажется, она знает, что этот их сеанс терапии первый и последний — Брюс точно больше не придёт сюда — и ничуть не огорчена этим фактом.

— Я провожу вас, мистер Уэйн.

Джокер текучим, кошачьим движением встаёт с подоконника, танцующей походкой направляется к выходу и легко проходит сквозь дверь. Брюс с трудом сдерживает желание поморщиться подобному позерству и ещё одному доказательству, что тот мёртв, прощается с миссис Дэвидсон и идёт к лифтам, у которых его ждёт Артур. Камеры в присутствии того всегда барахлят и показывают пустоту, о чём Брюс уже знает. В лифте поедет никто.

— Не вздумай меня бросать, — сурово хмурит брови Брюс, заходя в странно пустой лифт. — Я совершил глупость, но заслуживаю снисхождения. Артур…

Лифт внезапно дёргается, останавливается на полпути, а в кабине зажигается приглушенный желто-оранжевый свет. Артур со смешком вжимается в тело Брюса, требовательно смотрит в глаза, ища ответы на какие-то свои вопросы, а затем целует. Чокнутый! Провокатор чёртов!

— Не здесь, — просит Брюс, вопреки всему начиная возбуждаться.

— Моя психолог в Аркхейме была похожа на неё. И я убил её. Она была совершенно бесполезна, глупа и зациклена на себе и своих проблемах. Она не могла и не хотела помогать. Хочешь меня? Знаю, хочешь. Я не оставлю тебя, Мышонок. Сходить с ума вдвоём веселее.

Брюс всасывает в рот пальцы, изучающие его губы, прихватывает зубами, проходит языком по подушечкам, глядя в зелёные глаза... кого? Призрака? Фантома? Собственного бреда? Он почти не боится сходить с ума, но по-прежнему боится потерять.

— Хочу. Но не здесь. У Готэма будет Джокер, Артур. А ты останешься со мной.

Артур улыбается, прижимается лбом ко лбу Брюса и выдыхает:

— Хороший Мышонок. Мой славный Мышонок. Я люблю тебя, Брюси.

**Пять лет спустя**

— Артур, перестань помогать своему протеже в тёмных делишках! У него и без того больная фантазия и никаких тормозов, — требует Брюс, стягивая костюм Бэтмена. Оставшись в нижнем белье, он подходит к развалившемуся в кресле и сложившему ноги на компьютерный стол Артуру и сурово смотрит на своё персональное безумие, привидение, которое не видит никто, кроме него и ещё одного сумасшедшего. — Артур!

Тот закрывает сборник стихов, опускает ноги со стола и улыбается. Так же фальшиво, как раньше смеялся. Брюс внутренне подбирается, готовясь сражаться с очередными демонами Артура. Он не хочет больше его терять.

— Это тебе за женщину-кошку, Брюси. К тому же Джокер весьма забавный молодой человек, мы с ним неплохо общаемся. С ним никогда не бывает скучно, а меня мало кто видит. Даже обидно, право слово! У тебя женщины-кошки, женщины-мышки, коллеги, враги, завистники, друзья, а у меня только ты да он.

— Артур…

— Я решил отправиться в кругосветное путешествие и повидать мир. Ты со мной? Или останешься блюсти порядок в Готэме?

— Чёрт тебя дери, Артур!

Брюс хватает Артура за ворот рубашки, тянет на себя и страстно целует обманчиво податливые губы своего Джокера. Джокером для него так и остался Артур Флек, единственный и неповторимый. Губы Артура горчат от сигаретного дыма, но с табачным привкусом вполне можно смириться — это намного легче, чем мириться с его отсутствием. Черта с два Брюс отпустит его в кругосветку одного!

— Полегче, мышонок. Сегодня сверху я, — смеётся Джокер, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу Брюса и ероша примятые бэт-шлемом волосы. Брюс не собирается возражать — Артур нечасто выражает желание доминировать.

— Я тебя люблю. И жутко ревную к нему. Я поеду с тобой в кругосветку. На год.

— Дела подождут?

— Недаром же я создал себе репутацию самодура. В спальню, Артур. Немедленно.

Артур насмешливо сверкает зелёными глазами и исчезает из бэт-пещеры, пройдя сквозь стену, а Брюс, шёпотом выругавшись последними словами, кидается к лифту в трусах и майке, отчаянно надеясь не встретить на пути до спальни Альфреда. Джокеру нельзя приказывать — он всё всегда делает по-своему.

— Ты долго, Мышонок, я заждался…


End file.
